


thir- fourth time is a charm.

by jyuubin



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blind Date, F/F, Jealousy, Kinda, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Waitress jiwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubin/pseuds/jyuubin
Summary: Not only was she unbearably good looking, but it frustrated Somin to no end that she couldn’t read anything about the other girl, no matter how much she frequented this restaurant, whether it was these dates or when she came with her friends. She was ever an enigma, and perhaps that was why she was so consistently intrigued by her and why she kept coming back here.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin
Kudos: 21





	thir- fourth time is a charm.

Jiwoo wasn’t having the best day and her coworkers annoying her about it was not helping at all, making fun of her and saying that she had the right to be mad was not making her feel any better, because she  _ knows  _ that. She knows that they’re both right when they say that needs to get over it because she  _ does _ need to get over it.

She still punched both boys’ shoulders as she walked past them, she sighed as her eyes fell on the scenes that triggered her bad mood, but made her way towards the table and said with her best customer service voice;

“Good evening i’m jiwoo, and i’ll be your waitress for the night” 

…

He was decent looking, Somin admitted. Pretty eyes and a great big smile. She liked people that smiled a lot, and he seemed nice enough from what she heard from her mom but then again her mom only says nice things about her blind  dates . Too bad they had to be men.

She wiggled a bit in her seat, trying to pull the length of her black dress a little further down her legs. Her roommate had pulled this lovely dress out from the depths of her own closet, because even if she doesn't enjoy this date she’ll still be able to have nice pictures on her instagram at the end of the night.

She flipped through the menu out of courtesy for her date, barely scanning over the pages. She already had her usual choice in mind, but she wasn’t going to let the man in front of her in on the fact that she’d been to this restaurant before, with other men. It was just another detail that he does not need to know about.

There were two reasons why she came here on three blind dates in a row . One, the food was amazing, like good enough for her to come here regularly when it's almost an hour away from where she lives. The second reason would arrive at any moment now. 

“Good evening i’m jiwoo, and i’ll be your waitress for the night” 

Ok maybe the second reason is the main reason why she comes here, just maybe. She’d never admit it out loud even though she’s sure her roommate is aware of that already. 

Jiwoo, the waitress here, was very cute and smoking hot at the same time which throws her off every time she comes here. She isn’t really tall, maybe her height or slightly taller than her. Her face was just so so pretty it made her sad when she went back home and thought of her, she had a round face and that made somin want to pinch her cheeks, especially when the waitress had the habit of pouting her lips when she spoke. In contrast she wears a blasé expression most of the time.

Not only was she unbearably good looking, but it frustrated Somin to no end that she couldn’t read anything about the other girl, no matter how much she frequented this restaurant, whether it was these dates or when she came with her friends. She was ever an enigma, and perhaps that was why she was so consistently intrigued by her and why she kept coming back each time.

“Hm…” the man in front tapped his fingers on the sides of his plastic menu, quirking his lips in contemplation. Somin realized how lost in thoughts she was.

She tore her gaze away from Jiwoo to look at her date, she was not interested but she was not going to be rude about it. Especially if her mom is hearing about this date.

“Would you like your usual, miss?” jiwoo said quietly, 

Somin wanted to roll her eyes at the girl’s deep voice and how soft spoken she is. She’d be happy to listen to the waitress read to her the constitution with that voice.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” She smiled politely, eyes crinkling. She knew her as a regular enough to memorize her order. She expected as much. She looked like she had her shit together.

She was glad her date was too absorbed in himself to notice their exchange(mostly her staring dreamingly at the other girl).

Her date finally ordered, the waitress nodding accordingly, taking their menus, and strode off. She resisted the urge to watch her walk away.

Her date looked straight at her after his eyes momentarily stopped at her chest “So, Jiwoo,what do you do for work?”

She had to stop herself from sighing, plastered a smile on her face and started talking.

  
  


………..

  
  


It did not go well but that isn’t surprising, she didn’t really expect it to go well. 

While waiting for their food they made small talk, or attempted to at least, and it was so painfully awkward. Especially when they switched to five different topics in the span of twenty minutes and still ended up having completely different opinions and the conversation was still not flowing in any kind of direction it was just so dull. And for some reason the food was taking forever to come, which made the exchange feel like absolute torture.

She felt so relieved when the man in front of her took out her phone and excused himself, she knew what was coming, the food was on the table by the time he came back, and said that he has an emergency and that he would text her later. 

She tried not to laugh at the situation and bid him goodbye.

Somin takes a slightly longer drag out of her glass. On the bright side, her food was here, her date hadn't touched his food so she would take home his portion for her roommate as per usual, he ordered sea food she will  _ love  _ it.

She tried not to look so shocked when a familiar figure silently swept into the vacant seat in front of her. she cleaned her manicured hands off on her apron, and reached for the wine bottle on the table and with a deft hand, refilled her glass and poured herself a fresh one as well.

“Eat up, Somin.” Her face scrunched up in confusion and looked at her suspiciously for a moment, and she smiled a little.  _ oh my god her cheeks!! _

“You come here every week plus your name’s on your credit card.”

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for sitting here with me?”

“We’re closing soon, the owner wouldn’t mind me hanging out in the restaurant for a little longer with a loyal customer, considering they’re not here.” she wore an impassive expression on her face. “Do  _ you _ mind?”

She tried to match her nonchalance as she shrugged, dipping her fork into her plate “Why not?”

For a good few moments, the pair sat quietly, the only noise coming from jiwoo devouring her dish. She had a long day and even longer evening that left her so hungry.

She looked up after finishing off her plate to find Jiwoo looking at her intently with her dark eyes. 

“What is it?” She blurted out.

“I’m trying to figure out how someone that looks like that can possibly drive all those men away.” Internally, she felt like melting into a useless pool of gay. 

She tries not to give anything away and just shrugs while maintaining eye contact. The woman swirls her wine before taking a sip before she speaks. “I have been watching you”

Jiwoo doesn’t know what it was about that sentence that sent shivers down her spine. No she knows. She knows.

“Is that so?” the woman in front of her nodded. “Learned anything interesting?” It’s a blessing that her voice doesn’t crack.

“You’re very attractive,” She says plainly. Somin’s empty hand is clenched on her lap. Her eyes are intense when they travel over her figure. She felt hot when her gaze lingered on her neck. At this moment she was secretly a little glad she wore her hair up tonight and that her roommate made her wear this dress. “Are you doing it on purpose, then?”

A smirk soon made its way on Somin’s face. “What makes you say that?”

“Well things considered, I can’t see anything wrong with you.” she tilts her head and looks at her with curious eyes so deeply that she feels it in her soul. “So you must be doing it on purpose.” 

“Maybe you into something” 

“I knew it!” Jiwoo exclaimed and it’s the first time she sees her face being so expressive. She feels a bit proud for being the reason behind it. 

It was at this moment that Somin noticed that the other patrons and employees had slowly trickled out, and they were the last table still sitting. The thought of being alone in the restaurant with just the blonde goes straight to the heat building in the pit of her stomach.

“And why is that, Somin?” She loved the way jiwoo spoke. It was quiet, yet powerful due to her deep voice. Her body was the same way, she was small but the way she carried herself was imposing. 

“They weren’t exactly my type?”

Jiwoo nods at the, “And what is your type?” 

Somin wants to scream  _ You! _ “Not male” 

To that jiwoo smiles, she almost seemed pleased “Good.”

And that’s when Somin loses it. She breaks eye contact as she gets up to put on her coat. “I should probably leave. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’m closing today.”Despite that she still gets up from her seat and follows her.

Somin then pays for her meal and the sea food she’s taking for her roommate and Jiwoo walks her out. 

It’s silent for a moment as they reach the door and both women are looking deeply into each other’s eyes as if searching for something.

“I want to kiss you” Jiwoo whispered quietly just for her to hear even though they were alone in the restaurant. 

“Do you want to kiss me, Somin?” is Jiwoo’s next question and somin is shocked at how blunt it is, as they walked they unconsciously moved towards each other, the space between them feels impossibly small and yet so vast at the same time. Somin’s heart is beating so hard that she’s almost positive Jiwoo can hear it - maybe even feel it move now that they are almost pressed into each other.

“Only if you want me to” she responds quietly, the other girl leans away a little tilting her head and grins at her and fondness suddenly wraps around somin’s heart.

“I would like it very much”

Jiwoo places a hand on her cheek and she feels herself lean into it her hand wanders down to cup her jaw. A small hitch to her breath before their lips meet. She isn’t sure who leaned in first. Kissing Jiwoo set every nerve ending alight, her grip on the girl tightening as the kiss deepens. 

She felt so warm, a tingly feeling took over her body but it soon came to an end when Jiwoo broke their kiss. She was left cold almost shivering at the loss of contact. 

She felt panic rise in her chest when she noticed that Jiwoo had stepped away from her. It soon dissolved when she spoke.

“Do you want to grab a drink or something?” 

“That would be great, yea” She responds with her biggest .” She moved her face closer placing a chaste kiss against the side of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed hehe  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 🥺


End file.
